Life Threatening Consequences
by missytwilightpie
Summary: Bella meets Rosalie and feels a pull toward her. While trying to get close to her Bella uncovers a world she never knew about. Just when she thinks she cracks Rosalies shell, someone from Rosalies past shows up. Will they stay to gether or break apart? Will Bella fight for her Rose? My first story! Tips, Comments, and Criticism wanted!
1. Chapter 1

"Seriously, ugh." Rolling over I hit the loud sounding alarm. Waiting a moment then getting up and surveying the surrounding room as I think about the dreadful day I have waiting for me.

Rene just wants her space, I know but still why me? Why do I have to come here and live in this boring windy cold place also known as Forks Washington. Who names a town forks why not spoons or even knifes. Great now I'm thinking about the damn name of the town. Its not just forks it's that she covered it up by saying and I quote "you need to spend more time with your father honey".

Yea right my father, Charlie. He's alright not too protective or judgmental. Although he is the kind of man who watches sports and fishes a lot… He doesn't do much else, and that's the problem! I'm a teen I need excitement though finding it in the form of my father, well not a good thing.

I guess it's no use over thinking about it…

After my shower I pad out in a towel towards my closet. Good thing I had nothing to do but empty out my suit case last night, Just another perk of having all your friends 10,000 miles away in Arizona. Pulling out my necessary items bra, socks, etc. I get to picking out my clothes. Not being one for fashion I decide on a regular orange tank with brown jacket over it. Then the dark skinny jeans and some black converse and I am ready for my day.

Scooping up my backpack I trudge down the stairs for breakfast. Hopefully Charlie has something in his fridge that's eatable and not just beer. Opening it I find as expected some beer, of course, condiments, mustard ketchup etc, and a jug of milk. Taking out the milk I find to my surprise it's not expired. Maybe there's some cereal in the pantry.

Sitting down with the cereal I think about my last moments with Rene.

"Please Bella its what's best" she pleads

"Best for me or for you!" I practically scream in front of all the other people in the terminal.

"Bella keep your voice down!" She yells right back at me with tears in her eyes.

"Whatever" is the last word I say to her before boarding the plane.

Shaking my head of those thoughts I empty my soggy half eaten cereal into the sink. Gazing out the window for the first time I notice to my chagrin that it was snowing. Another thing I noticed was the best looking car I've ever seen, and it's sitting in the driveway.

"No way!" I exclaim as I race out to the drive, almost knocking Charlie over in the process.

"Slow down kid car's not going anywhere." Says a smiling Charlie but I barely hear him as I rip open the front door and run over to the beauty.

A nearly fall to my knees in aw, it was just to amazing just sitting there in the driveway. A Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 V8 supercharged 2013 to be exact. I'm not even a car person but I can appreciate a nice looking machine when I see one.

"Nice ain't it." Says Charlie as he comes out with his cup of coffee, smile still on his face.

"Uh huh" is my only reply, still entranced by the car.

"Well why not take her for a drive?" he says holding out the keys.

"What?" I asked utterly confused

"I bought the car hoping you'd drive it, but if you don't want to I could take it back and spend my money elsewhere." He says laughing with mirth.

"No, that's ok, Cha- I mean dad I don't think it'd be too much trouble to drive it." I say smiling back.

"What are you waiting for; you're going to be late for school." Jingling the keys as he says it then without further thought he casually tosses them to me.

For awhile I just stare at them not sure what to do. Then what Charlie says finally registers with my brain, school starts at 7:15 when I ate my cereal it was 6:30, crap. Can't be late today. Quickly rushing in I grab my bag off the counter and smile once more at Charlie then I'm back outside going towards the drive.

Sliding into the leather seat is one of the best feelings in the world and I can't help but widen my already face splitting smile. Turning the key the engine starts to purr. Then a thought comes to my mind, all the attention I'm going to get pulling into Forks High school parking lot in this car, probably much nicer than the other students' cars. If they stare it's only out of curiosity and maybe even jealousy. Who wouldn't be jealous this car is the shit, and I'm not just saying that because its mine.

Pulling out of the driveway I make my way to school. Unbeknown to me I'll find something more there than just pencils and books…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two I tried to make it much longer than chapter one hopefully I succeeded **** Enjoy!**

Finding the school wasn't hard at all, especially in a small town like forks. Pulling into the parking lot that most students were lingering around I parked closer to the front building. It was hard to ignore all the stares hopefully I'll be able to not blush for the first five minutes…

As soon as I stepped out of my car I'm hit full force with something. As I stagger back into the door I realize it's not a something but a boy with greasy hair and an Asian face.

"Hi I'm Eric your knew personal guide to the school, Isabella Swan" he said very excitedly.

"Umm, should I be worried that you know my name when I just got here?" I asked. No need for a stalker on the first day of school.

"Ha no your the towns latest gossip I just saw the new car and immediately knew it was you so I thought to offer my services" he says laughing at my previous statement which I was being serious with.

"Well in that case could you point me in the direction of the office?" I asked wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. Even if he's being helpful no need to let the other students who are no doubt staring at us think something's up.

"Oh just over there, I could walk you if you want?" he looks up at me expectantly.

"No I think I can manage, Thank you Eric, nice to meet you." I dismiss him quickly so he wouldn't get any ideas. Sometimes they just don't get it. Do I have to paint a sign and hold it up saying I like vajayjay, or something? If I have to I will it's not like I hide it, but if people don't ask there's no reason to tell.

Grabbing my bag I start walking toward the office. At least it stopped snowing. I won't have to deal with that later. Discretely as possible I look over that parking lot and notice something. The only cars that weren't old or grubby looking were mine and a silver Volvo. Wonder who's that is? Maybe ill meet them later today.

Interring the office, I find that there's an older woman sitting at the desk. She looks up from her computer with a board expression.

"Name?" she demands in a rude tone.

"Isabella Swan" I state adding a bitch at the end under my breath. Sorry I'm new and apparently hurting you by doing that. What's her problem I hope this doesn't put me in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

"Here's you schedule, Welcome to forks high school" is all she says after handing me the paper.

"Thanks" I mumble as I walk out of the office looking at the sheet of paper. Then in my typical not looking where I'm going fashion I bump right into something cold and hard.

"Oh I'm so sor-"I don't even finish my thought. She's beautiful, probably one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. She has long wavy golden blonde hair down past her shoulders. She's a couple inches taller than me mainly because of the heals she has on, but the one thing that catches my eyes is her eyes. There like black pits, endless pits as if she were incredibly angry. They were filled with some emotion I couldn't quite trace… perhaps it was just the lighting outside, but I knew one thing for certain she was glaring at me.

"Watch where you're going!" she grits out as she sprints of in another direction then around a corner. Wow, she's fast, and in heals too.

The whole interaction doesn't even take more than 15 seconds and its over. But it felt like forever that I was starring into her eyes. Why were they like that? All black in color, could it have been the dreary forks sky or something else? I do know one thing she was gorgeous. She's probably a cheerleader, dating one of those jocks, I shouldn't waste my time. But damn she was Hot. A bell sounded and I was snapped out of my stunned state. Time for first period, English.

Finding the room wasn't difficult every building has large #'s on them. On my schedule paper it clearly stated building 5 room 345 Mr. Berty. Hopefully he wouldn't make me introduce myself, I've been good so far with the blushing.

Entering the classroom I hand my schedule to Mr, Berty and he welcomes me to his class. He then hands me a text book and tells me to sit with a girl named Angela.

As I sit the rest of the students start filing in just before the late bell.

"Hi I'm Angela" says a quite voice from beside me. She must be shy.

"Bella" was my reply.

"Chief swans daughter right?" she asks me curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes Charlie's my dad." I answer just as Mr. Berty starts the class.

We are assigned a worksheet due at the end of the period and told to work with out table mates. Me and Angela get are paper and start to work. It was on a book the class was currently working on; thankfully I had already read it back in Phoenix. We were the first group done and had time to talk to one another.

"So how's forks going for you?" she asks me.

"Well it's wet and rainy, but nothing bad has happened so far and hopefully wont." I reply slightly frowning because of the weather.

"Yeah you'll get used to the weather, hey was that you in the mustang this morning?" her eyes light up as she asks about my car.

"Awesome isn't it, Charlie bought it for me as a coming home gift". I reply enthusiastically.

"Wow I wish my par-"she gets cut off by a guy with to much hair gel.

"You're Isabella Swan?" He says as he leans up against our table.

"Yes and its Bella" I reply in a clipped tone. Not liking the way he cut of Angela.

"Cool, I'm Newton, Mike Newton" he says trying to be smooth with his crappy James bond impression.

I nearly barf as he tried to take my hand and kiss it with his slobbery dog mouth. Eww no not happening in a million years. I pull my hand away fast enough so he has his lips outstretched and looks like a fish kissing air.

Angela Giggles at his dumb expression as he realizes I pulled my hand away. I just sit and scowl at him and his offending hand that dared to touch me. Just as I was about to give his slimy ass a piece of my mind the bell rang signaling us to head to second period. Ok keep calm Bella no fights on the first day of school just go to second period and forget about that creep. I console myself with images of my fist going through his nose with a satisfying crunching sound.

Hopefully I can get by with just that but we'll see…

(break)

After fourth period was lunch and thanks to Angela and her friend Jessica, who I met in second period, I had a place to sit. Unfortunately for me as I approached the table I realized to my dismay that Mike and Eric also sat there along with two others who I didn't know.

"Hey Bella this is Tyler and Lauren" Jessica the loud mouth I found her to be said as I sat down.

Lauren said "Hi" but not much else, and Tyler was deep in discussion with Mike about something. To me it sounded like sports so I tuned it out and listened to Jessica and Angela talk about something to do with the news paper.

"I know you could do a story on Bella!" Jessica said all of a sudden and I went red. Ugh not now no stop blushing. Stupid face muscles, listen to me.

"Oh No please don't Ang I'm not news worthy" I pleaded with Angela to not publish me.

"Don't play yourself down like that Bella." Angela scolded me. "I won't if you don't want me to but you are a big topic of gossip". She smiled at me reassuringly.

"Thanks Angela and is this town really so small that a police chiefs daughter coming to town is really news?" I asked disbelief at her confirming what Eric had told me earlier.

"Yea Bella everyone's been talking about the new student coming in for about a month now" Jessica tells me, of course she knew she seemed like the gossip queen of this group of friends.

As the conversation changed to different subjects I got this weird pulling sensation in the back of my mind. Like it was telling me to look in a certain direction. Unable to resist the pull I turned my head to the double doors leading outside just as two beautiful women walked in.

The first short and fairy like seems to dance as she walked to the table in the corner of the cafeteria. She had black hair and amberish eyes that seemed to be focused on everything and nothing at the same time. Holding on to her hand and trailing behind her was a red headed woman about a foot taller than the pixie one. She also had strange golden colored eyes and walk as that of predator would, almost like a cat.

Continuing to look towards the doors next came another two of the strangely god-like people. Two males one burly with a child like face and dark brown hair. Surprising to me, especially in a small town like this, he had his arm draped around the smaller male. The smaller lanky one had copper toned hair and just as the rest of them the golden color was adorning his eye.

As if moved by some magical force unknown to me my eyes immediately found hers. Just as she walked in the door our eyes met. Fireworks exploded in my brain, I felt comforted and confused all at the same time, I felt at home and yet so far away from it too. All these feelings swirling inside me, I was like a raging rollercoaster of them. Then as soon at our eyes had met she looked away. This made me sad and want to curl up in a ball that she would look away so soon. Then I saw who it was, she was the one i bumped into this morning.

Why was she so rude this morning? Her eyes were back then, now there golden like the rest of the strange beautiful people. Did she put in contacts? Why do a feel this pull towards her? I had so many questions but no answers for them.

Feeling pulls towards strangers isn't normal. But why do I feel like I already know her so well?


End file.
